Harry Potter: An Unexpected Second Chance At A New Beginning
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Death is not the end, but the beginning of a new chapter. When seventeen year old, Harry, is killed in the forbidden forest. He's transported back in time to 1991 at the end of his first year. Melding with his younger self Harry finally breaks free from Dumbledore's control. What action will he take, faced with this new opportunity?.


**Harry Potter:** **An Unexpected Second Chance At A New Beginning**

 **Chapter 1: This Is Not The End, But The Beginning Of A New Chapter**

" **AVADA KEDAVRA!** "

A flash of green light and seventeen year old, Harry knew no more.

He was surprised to find himself in the underground chambers of Hogwarts, where the Philosopher stone had been kept before it had been destroyed at the end of his first year after Quirrell who was being willingly possessed by Voldemort had failed in his mission to acquire it.

" **Dad?"** Questioned the semi-conscious boy. His eyes wide with shock and disbelief at what he was seeing.

" **No, Harry. I'm not dad"** He told the boy, before calmly adding **"I'm you"**.

Harry frowned, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion **"I don't understand, how can you be me?"**.

" **I'm you. From the future".**

" **Oh"** Harry said not fully understanding.

The man could hear a touch of disappointment and sadness behind his voice and sighed gilding over to him as the boy clutched the Philosopher Stone tightly in his small hand.

Harry stared owlishly at the odd man that claimed to be his future self. He was beginning to wonder if he was dreaming it wouldn't be the first time that he had a strange dream that didn't make a whole lot of sense, like the flying motorcycles and flashes of green light. But this was a new first for him. He'd never had a dream where he was talking to himself. His future self no less.

The man smirked knowingly **"You're not dreaming, I assure you, Harry this is quite real. I'm here to help you. I've lived the life you're just beginning to embark on yourself. I must admit I did not expect to end up here. I know that I'm not explaining this to you, very well. But you have to believe me, that I'm here to help and prevent certain events from taking place which led to the death of the friends and people I cared about and dare I say** **even** **loved. You, see I just died Harry and I want to take advantage of this"** Harry felt the blood drain from his face as the man continued, **"That is why I am going to g** **i** **ve you the greatest weapon of all. Do you know what that weapon is Harry?"**. The boy shook his head curiously.

" **Knowledge, Harry. I am going to arm you with the knowledge of the next six years ahead".**

" **But how?".**

Harry furrowed his ghostly eyebrows **"Good, question. I'm not entirely sure, but I have a feeling that if I go through you that my mind and essence will meld with yours, and if it does then you will understand everything better. I know this all must be confusing to you, Harry. Believe me when I say I'm just as confused about this as you are. So what do you say?".**

The boy nodded meekly barely staving off the darkness that was threatening to consume him **"I've got nothing to lose"**.

" **And everything to gain"** Harry replied as he placed a ghostly hand on his younger self. A white mist from unknown origins started to swirl around them, and slowly Harry was absorbed into his younger body.

Everything went black.

 **Chapter 2: Awakening To A New Future**

Three Days Later

Harry awoke in the hospital wing. He took a quick evaluation of himself making sure the nothing had gone wrong when he reabsorbed his ghostly self. It was still so confusing despite the memories that had been transferred to him. He still couldn't explain how he somehow found his way back in 1992 when he had just defeated Voldemort for a second time after he and his friends Ron and Hermione had gone on their first of many death defying adventures. Under the ridiculous illusion that Professor Snape was after stealing the stone.

Harry scoffed inwardly at the idea. Snape wasn't after the stone he was trying to protect it. He and his friends didn't need to go to all the trouble as Quirrell would never have been able to possess the stone due to the seventh obstacle Dumbledore had put in place as an extra security measure should anyone have gotten passed the other obstacles that had to be faced.

Now he was stuck in the hospital wing, his eleven year old body with a seventeen year old mind, not to mention all of the memories and knowledge he had acquired of the next six years.

He rubbed his throbbing head as he felt a headache coming along. Harry pulled himself into a sitting position much to the dismay of his body that protested the sudden movement. He stretched his hand over to the night stand and place on his glasses. There are cards and candy everywhere out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dumbledore approaching him **"Good afternoon, Harry. Ah. Tokens from your admirers?".**

" **Yes, sir, it would seem so. Naturally, I would presume that the whole school knows what took place between myself and Quirrell in the dungeons?. Secrets always have a way of coming out in the end"** His smile, shaking his head and looked at the candy wraps and chuckled lightly **"I take it Ron has saved me the trouble of opening my chocolate frogs. How are Ron and Hermione sir?"**

" **Fine. They're both just fine"** Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

Harry nodded solemnly **"The stone has it been destroyed sir?. It would be the logical thing to do. Voldemort cannot be allowed to acquire the stone. If it still exists, then he might attempt to go after it again. I'm afraid that I cannot let that happen sir. I will speak with Sir Nicholas Flamel and convince him that it is the best thing to do".**

" **Atlas, there's no need, my boy, The stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I had a little chat and agreed it was best all around"** Dumbledore reassured.

" **He'll die, won't he?"** He frowned sadly.

Dumbledore sits on the bed **"He has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die".**

" **I suppose that to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure".**

Dumbledore looked thoughtful **"Yes, I would so say, my boy, no one truly knows what** **a** **waits us when we pass on.** **I believe that** **Flamel and his wife are quite looking forward to what awaits them on the other side.** **Immortality I suspect becomes rather monotonous as the years go by".**

Harry silently nodded as he picked lint of the bedsheets with an incredibly guilty look on his face and swallowed thickly **"I deserve to be expelled for the trouble I have caused. It wasn't until I found out** **what** **the final obstacle was that I knew Quirrell wouldn't be able to possess the stone because the only way someone could obtain the stone was for an individual to look into the mirror and see themselves possessing the stone but not using it"** He said with clenched fists as rubbed his face harshly **"It was a trap that Voldemort had Quirrell set for me to lure me to the underground chamber to retrieve the stone for him. And I fell for it that a god damn idiot"** He was genuinely peeved with himself for falling for it **"Had I just stopped to think!. None of these would of happened. I knew that the** **re** **was a break in at Gringotts. The Philosopher Stone was kept safe in Vault Seven Hundred and Thirteen. I knew that the Stone was being held within the school. I knew it ha** **d** **something to do with the third corridor being off limits. I also knew that safety measures have been taken to protect said stone".**

Dumbledore placed a frail hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly **"Harry, you weren't to know. You though the stone was truly in danger. You performed admirably given the circumstances, you found yourself in. Let me tell you this you are not the first to be fooled by him".**

" **You know, sir, Voldemort asked me to join him. He said that together we could bring them back. If I give him the stone. For a moment… I was genuinely tempted by his offer. He was lying wasn't he?. He was trying to trick me into giving him the stone. He can't really bring back my parents can he?".**

Dumbledore shook his head **"No, Harry. Nothing can bring your parents back from the dead. Even if there was a branch of magic that could resurrect your parents. They wouldn't truly be your parents. They would be empty vessels that Voldemort would use as mere puppets under his spell to manipulate you into serving him"** He told his student **"Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?".**

Harry scrunched his face up in thought **"It was my mother... Her love was that strong that she sacrificed herself and unknowingly invoked old magic. It is only a theory sir, but I think that whilst standing in the face of death. She unwittingly exchanged her soul for mine, which provided me with the ultimate protection so that when the killing curse hit me. It rebounded onto Voldemort".**

A flash of surprise momentarily crossed Dumbledore's face before it was gone as he nodded his head gravely **"How very perceive of you, Yes, I do believe you are correct, my boy. It was old magic that Voldemort was foolish** **enough** **to overlook. Her sacrifice provided you with the ultimate protection out of pure love. Something that Voldemort is incapable of feeling".** He pats Harry's head and stands up. **"Ah. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I have lost my liking for them. But I think I could be safe with a nice toffee..."** Dumbledore takes a brown bean and eats it. **"Mm. Alas. Earwax".**

When Harry is later that day released from the Hospital Wing. He went over to the stairwell balcony. He could hear Hermione and Ron talking. They stop when they see Harry and lean over the railing.

" **All right there, Ron".**

" **All right mate, what about you?".**

Harry shrugs **"Madam Pomfrey tells me that I'll live to fight another day. What about you, Hermione?".**

Hermione smiles **"Never better".**

Later in the great hall. All students are seated, and green banners with snakes on them are around the ceiling.

Dumbledore, at the head table, nods to McGonagall.

She dings her glass and the chatter stops. Dumbledore rises.

" **Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points"** Clapping. Ron and Hermione hide their heads. **"Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points"**. Clapping. **"In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points" Clapping. "And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House".**

There's immense cheering from the Slytherins.

" **Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award"** The Gryffindor students look up. **"To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points".** Applause.

" **Good job, Hermione"** Harry pats her on the shoulder and leans into whispered in her ear **"There is more to you, Hermione than just books and cleverness. I never told you before so I am telling you now. Don't ever think that your good enough. I know that you're pushing yourself to prove that despite your blood status that your just as good as everyone else. But you know that you needn't push yourself so hard. You deserve to be here. People don't get accepted into Hogwarts because of the families they were born into. They get in on pure talent. I see potential in you that others have yet to see. I know one day you will be the brightest witch of your age if you, put your mind to it"** He put an arm around her in a gesture of comfort as her eyes welled with tears **"** **Had it not been for you, Hermione. I and Ron would be dead. We would of never made it pass the first obstacle never mind the last one without you".** Hermione sniffed back the tears threatening to fall as I rubbed her back.

" **Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess"** Ron looks at Harry and mouths, _'Me?'_ Harry nods, and mouths, _'You!'_ **"that Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points"** Applause **"And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points"**. Immense cheering.

" **We're tied with Slytherin!"** Someone shouted.

Harry shook his head and rose from his seat **"Sir, I must protest. I don't deserve to be awarded points for sheer stupidity. I was reckless and had acted rashly. If anything points should have been taken from the events that led to my confrontation with Professor Quirrell down in the dungeons. However, if points are to be award then they deserve to go to Neville it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends, sir".**

The students broke out in whispers amongst themselves as the Gryffindors looked at Harry as if he had gone mad. McGonagall looked proud at her young lion whilst Snape looked bewildered by his unexpected actions.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brighter than before **"Very well, Mr. Potter. Then I shall aware the points to Mr. Longbottom"** Immense cheering erupts.

Neville is unbelieving, and sits there while cheering gets louder. Harry retakes his seat and smiles at Neville **"You earned them, Nev".**

" **Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a slight change of direction is in order"** He claps. Half of the green banners change to Gryffindor red and yellow. **"Gryffindor and Slytherin win the House Cup!".**

Cheering.

" **Yes!"** Hagrid grins.

All students stand and throw their hats into the air, except Draco, who is down fallen at having to share the House Cup with the Gryffindors.

Seamus shakes Neville's hand profusely **"Neville!".**

All rub each other's hair and jump around, cheering and laughing.

Hermione smiles and places a hand on Harry's shoulder **"That was really noble of you, Harry"**.

" **Thanks, Hermione"**.

 **Chapter 3: A Basilisk Among Snakes**

Harry had waited till the day when he would be returning to the Dursleys to take a stroll down to the dungeons and knocked on the door waiting to be given permission to enter **"Sir, I wish to speak to you".**

The door opened as Professor Snape towered over him with an unpleasant sneer on his face **"What do you wish to speak to me about Mr. Potter. Strange though it may seem, Potter, I have more interesting things to do with my time than stand here and listen to you prattle all day. Spit it out"** He said sharply.

Harry took a deep breath, **"I owe you an apology sir, I was under the belief that you were attempting to steal the stone for Voldemort. I was a fool and admit I acted rather rashly in doing so I placed not only my life, but the lives of my friends in jeopardy and endangered the school"** He looked down at an interesting spot on the floor **"I suck my nose in where it wasn't wanted or needed. I was curious and attracted by the mystery as certain events began to unfold that led up to confronting Quirrell down in the underground chamber which only peaked my curiosity. I should of excised caution after what happened in the forbidden forest and during the Quidditch game but I didn't sir"** He paused for a moment, **"I thought you were trying to kill me, when in reality you were trying to protect me despite our mutual animosity for one another. I let my hatred blind me. The evidence that I gathered pointed to you and I was unwilling at the time to look for another suspect who had motive, opportunity and the means to want the Philosopher Stone"** He admitted **"I told the headmaster that I deserve to be expelled for the trouble I have caused. It wasn't until I found out would the final obstacle was that I knew Quirrell wouldn't be able to possess the stone because the only way someone could obtain the stone was for an individual to look into the mirror and see themselves possessing the stone but not using it. It was a trap that Voldemort had Quirrell set for me to lure me to the underground chamber to retrieve the stone for him. And I fell for it. Had I just stopped to think. None of these would of happened, sir".**

Snape was now wearing an ugly expression **"And, you came here thinking an apology will make would you did any better?. How dare you come here expecting forgiveness for acting a fool".**

Harry scoffed and folded his arms **"I have proven myself to be dense at times, sir. But I did not come all the way down here on a fools errant. I just wanted to say that I am sorry. Ever since my first night here I've had** **prophetic** **visions. I knew that danger lurked within the castle walls. I also knew one who stood amongst you was possessed by a dark spirit. That whoever it was had been cursed with a half life, doomed to live somewhere between life and death. That the stone, they needed the stone to brew the Elixir of Life. A potion I knew only an exceptionally talented potion brewer like yourself could make. It didn't help that you had it in for me during our first lesson, sir,"** He lied smoothly **"Do you know how difficult it is to pretend to be something you** **r** **not. All year I've been living up to the** **ridiculous** **expectations of not only you, but of what everyone expects the-boy-who-lived to be. But I know now that it is better to be hated for who you are than be loved for what you're not. I'm not a hero that everyone deems me to be.** **I'm nothing special nor am I a saviour decked in light.** **I've done nothing to deserve the recognition and fame that I have gained through the death of my family and** **down** **fall of You-Know-Who. You will soon find out for yourself, sir, that there is more than means the eye to me,** **just as there was more to meets the eye from Professor Quirrell. As the muggle saying goes looks can be deceiving".**

" **What are you utter drivel are you talking about, Mr. Potter"** Snape folded his arms and raised an eyebrow calmly.

Harry could tell that the man's interest had peaked as he had gained the man's full attention. Whether or not that was a good thing remained to be seen. **He looked around making sure that** the coast was clear before taking a deep breath as he drew out the expanse a little longer and stated **"I** **think I'm a seer, sir** **"** He lied, knowing that he needed Snape on his side. **"That is why I've carried on the-boy-who-lived charade for so long. It's** **getting** **hard** **er** **to continue with the ruse.** **Sometimes** **I forget that I'm acting to maintain the facade that I am nothing less than a heroic lion when that is further than the truth, sir. I'm the-boy-who-lived-to-fool-them-all even you, sir"** He said with a sly smirk **"Quite Slytherin of me, wouldn't you say?. I'm no fool despite** **at the best of times I do act the part. Regardless** **what you may think of me** **, I know that Voldemort is still out there somewhere. It's only a matter of time before he returns, sir, I know about the prophecy".**

Harry sighed as he rubbed his face with a weary hand, their was a haunted look in his eyes. That made him look far older and troubled than a typical eleven year old should. **"** **Which is why I have been purposefully holding back in my classes. Because I have power that old snake face knows not and I don't want him to find out just how good I really am with a wand. I thought that it would be a good tactical advantage to have for when he returns and we duel. I want to take him by surprise. I want him and his death munchers to underestimate my abilities which gives me a small window** **of opportunity** **to** **so and** **do what I need to in order to survive. It's him or me basically. I don't know why he wants to kill me so bad. But what I do know is-"** He was cut off as Snape's eyes widened a fraction in alarm before he grabbed Harry by the collar and threw him into his office **"Sit, Mr. Potter"** He pointed to the chair as the man placed several complex privacy spells around the room and then proceeded to stand behind his desk **"Go on, Mr. Potter".**

Harry seats himself comfortably in the chair in front of Snape's desk with as much poise as he can muster. He carefully rearranges his robes and sits in a respectful and proper manner. All without sacrificing his portrait of ease, of course. And continues were he left off **"** **As I was saying I** **won't get a break or moments peace whilst I am here at Hogwarts and outside** **of** **it for that matter for many years to come"** He stressed out. **"I had a vision, that Voldemort was after something, something that he didn't have before. Then I got an image of a chamber in the department of mysteries that is filled with row upon row of towering shelves. On these shelves are hundreds of small, dusty, glass orbs. One in particular caught my eye it was glowing a faint blue a short distance down row 97. It was labelled with the dark lord name and** **my own** **. So that means that there is a prophecy involving Voldemort and I".**

Snape placed both his hands on his desk and leaned forward, **"Do** **not** **say his name!. And pray tell Mr. Potter haven't you told the headmaster about these visions of yours?. Why tell me about them?".**

" **I was afraid that no one would believe me, sir, that they would think me mad. I didn't want to end up in St. Mungo's nor did I know who I could trust with this information at the time. The truth is I was scared of people finding out. I hate the attention, sir, I've done nothing to earn it. Had it not been for my mother invoking old magic by unwitting sacrificing her life for mine. I would of surly perished with her that night. I just thought that you deserved to know, sir, as to why I suspected you and my unacceptable behaviour that I have shown towards you. I assure you that it shall not happen again"** He said truthfully **"I do have the utmost respect you, sir, after what you have done for me, so far. After what happened down** **in** **the dungeons I** **have come to** **realise now that I was a fool to think that I could f** **ulfil** **this prophecy despite not knowing what it said on my own"** He paused for a moment allowing what he was saying to sink in **"** **You see, sir,** **I suspect that I** **shall** **have to kill him or he will kill me. It's the only possibl** **e** **conclusion that I can come** **with** **as to why he tried to kill, almost a decade ago.** **A mere infant at the time. I was no threat to him** **and** **yet evidently he assumed that with time and proper training I would be. You-Know-Who will continue his attempts to kill me. That I am sure of because he not be satisfied whilst I stand in his way for his quest** **in** **power, control** **and immortality** **. He fears Dumbledore, I gathered that much because he did not go after the Philosopher's Stone until the headmaster was out of the way. But with the prophecy and with what happened on Halloween night I pose a great opposition to accomplishing his goals".**

Snape studied him for a long moment and nodded **"Perhaps, I do not know as to what your role is in the prophecy, Mr. Potter. I would ask the headmaster, however, I doubt he would tell you. In fear of it becoming too much of a burden for a child, your age to bare. I suspect that he will wait until you are older to tell you, himself".**

" **I agree with you, and I shall hold him to that. However, one way or another I will find out, sir, It is better if I hear it from him than discover the content that relates to me, by other means"** He said seriously as he remember all to well that had he known about the prophecy, he would not of easily been lured to the Department of Mysteries by a false vision and his godfather wouldn't have been killed by his lunatic of a cousin, Bellatrix no less.

" **You, are an enigma Mr. Potter. But rest assured I will figure you out. I shall not be so easily fooled again, by you. It would appear that we have all underestimated you, I 'll give you credit where credit is due, Mr. Potter. It isn't an easy thing to do. I must admit that after our little chat I can see that you are more of a Slytherin than you look".**

Harry smirked **"** **It's safe to say, sir I would of done well in Slytherin House. Which is why** **I should of let the sorting hat place me i** **n** **Slytherin. I'm a snake in lions skin. The perfect disguise is it not. After all no one would look for a snake in the lion's den".**

Severus raised an eyebrow with a smirk **"Indeed, who in the right mind would suspect the-boy-who-lived of being the** **embodiment** **of Slytherin. You know, Mr. Potter. I have the right mind to demand the headmaster to call a re-sorting. It is not too late in the year to do so".**

" **You could, but you won't. You know as well as I do that those snakes would consider me a threat to their nests and attempt to devour me. Unbeknownst to your little snakes that I have longer and sharper fangs than they ever will have. I won't not hesitant to strike back in retaliation and protect my makeshift nest with all I have. Just like the Basilisk I do not need to bite to kill off my opponent. I can do just as much damage to them with my deadly glare".**

" **How so?"** Professor Snape asked intrigued.

" **There parents will not dare go against me, not whilst You-Know-Who is out of the picture. Some would believe that I am his successor. After all I could easily become just like that supposed dark lord everyone pipes on about. I am powerful, I have no slain towards dark or light magic and I have many who would follow me because I defeated him when I was nothing more than a mere infant. If I truly wanted to I could take that murdering bastard's place and do you know what sir. His flock of sheep would follow me without question. Do you know why they would?. I'll tell you why shall I because I can offer them power and a worthy cause to fight for. That is all they would need to give me their loyalty as I know that the dark are in need of a leader. That is why their parents would keep them in line when your little snakes tip toe across it to ensure they are in my favour"**

The colour drained from the potions master's face at how truth his words were. **"Then why don't you, Mr. Potter?".**

Harry laughed humourless **"I have no interest at the moment in gathering forces to fight on either side of this upcoming war. I have more important things in mind. However that is not to say that I won't offer perhaps in future a third option that I will make known in time as I cannot take You-Who-Know down on my own. I cannot lead an army who is neither loyal to one master over another. I don't want an army. I need to seek out people whom I can rely on not to betray me and if necessary trust with my life. That takes time to build up that sort of trust. Time I fear I don't have. However in the mean time I will do what ever it takes to ensure the protection of the ones I love and care for. No matter what the price I must pay for obtaining the knowledge. The Ministry and Dumbledore be damned. Know this I will rid the world of old mouldy shorts, once and for all. But to do so I cannot do it alone. Along the way I shall need help. That is why I am giving those who once served him, the ministry or the light a third option. If you wish to get the word out in light of this then you may do so,".**

" **You know?"** He said with narrowed eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes **"Students talk sir, whether it is true or not I cannot say. Not that it matters to me. Whether you are dark or light is of little importance to me. All that matters is that I can trust you, sir** **when the time comes to pick a side. Whomever you gave your loyal to me is of little concern to me. What is important is that I know that your loyal is to yourself until such time you decide which cause you are willing to fight and die for.** **We all make mistakes now and then. The world isn't split into good people and Deatheaters. Good people can have a dark past like Dumbledore turning a blind eye to Grindelwald because his heart ruled his head. And those who have committed dark horrors can find even a moment of light. Allow me to be the light that your Slytherins need me to be in the darkness"** He told him " **You must know by now sir, that Dumbledore and Voldemort"** He sneered their names out " **Are playing a complex game of wizarding chess and we are merely the pawns to a means to an end. I am telling you now that I am not a prize to be won nor am I a chess piece to be sacrifice. I will no longer go where** **the headmaster** **tries to place me. I will move off in the opposite direction and still manage to come out on top. Very soon a new player will be joining the game one that has his own set of rules".**

" **So, I presume this means that you're going to declare yourself as neutral?"** Snape snorted with obvious amusement.

" **No, no certainly not sir,"** He smirked shaking his head as he stood. **"** **The truth is I'm dark. Dark as they come and all the way through just like you are. Don't misunderstand me, sir, my loyalties are my own and will continue to be so until I find a cause worth dying for".**

" **You would join the dark lord?"** Snape said in a severe tone.

Harry was unnerved by the way he was looking at him as if being under a microscope. He took a deep shakily breath and said with conviction **"I have no desire to ever join the dark lord, if only out of familial duty. My parents sacrifice their lives for me. I won't let their sacrifice go to waste. I will vanquish the dark lord but that does not mean that I do not understand his point of view. I can relate with him. I may as dark as the dark lord is but that does not necessarily make me as evil as him, despite what you may think. He let fear turn into anger, anger led to hated and hated led to suffering which led the dark lord onto the path of what he is now today, a monster corrupted by the dark arts"** He leaned back in his chair **"Sometimes this world doesn't need another hero. What this world needs is another monster that will let burn it to the ground and stand back to watch as it rises again from its ashes like a phoenix reborn".**

He closed his eyes briefly and ran a hand through his hair **"You don't understand the repercussions of being labelled as being dark witch or wizard. If the wizarding world where to find out that the-boy-who-lived is dark. I cannot begin to imagine the severity of the ramifications that will befall you".**

" **No, no I don't. But I know that I will face prejudice and hard-ship when I eventually become a dark practitioner which most likely won't be for a good few years from now. For now I shall simply research"** I assured.

" **Once you've touched that darkness, Mr. Potter it will never go away. It will lure you in with the promise of power and latch onto you. It will corrupt you. The dark arts changes you, If your will isn't strong enough to resist the addictive thralls of the dark. Then you will spiral down a path of madness, self destruction and enviably death. I promised your mother that I would protect you, to the best of my ability. I do not wish to watch as you tread down the same path as I had during my youth. It took the death of your mother, that I realised what I had become. If not for the headmaster I would be in Azkaban because I let the dark consume me"** He told him **"I can't stop you, despite how much I want to sway you from this path I fear that there is nothing that I can say or do that will sway you. All I ask is that you give me your word, Mr. Potter that when you do start to dabble with dark magic. That you will come to me, first. If nothing else I can keep you from following in my footsteps".**

" **You have my word, that I shall come to you, before I go into areas that are way over my head. Besides should you choose to take up old duties of yours again. You could always tell Mouldy Shorts that your my mentor. That should put you in his good graces for when he returns. That you have managed to corrupt the boy who lived right under Dumbledore's nose"** He told the man.

Snape smirked **"Is that so, from what I see, you are already corrupted. Far from the golden boy decked in light that the world view you as being, Mr. Potter".**

Harry gave a sly smirk **"I think this is the first time, we've managed to actual have a civil conversation sir, with one another.** **Perhaps, now you will finally see that I am not my biological father. I do not know what you have against a dead man. You must have your reasons but I shan't allow you to settle an old score you have with him. With me. Whatever wrongs have been done. I cannot right. I would offer an apology to you, on his behalf but it would be meaningless so I won't waste my breath.**

" **How do you take your tea, Mr. Potter".**

Harry raised his eyebrows and answered dutifully. **"Two sugars, sir".**

Professor Snape snapped his long fingers and two cups of tea appeared on the table. Harry nodded his head in thanks and sniffed the tea making sure that the man hadn't laced it before taking a small sip to test it. The liquid gave him a small respite from Snape's intense stare.

Harry set his tea cup down. **"Unfortunately for you, Mr. Potter, I loathed your father,"** Professor Snape admitted, a hint of a growl under his voice. **"We were in the same year while we were at student. No doubt you would like to hear pleasantries regarding your father?".**

" **Actually sir, I know next to nothing about either of my parents.** **I live with Aunt Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley along with my cousin, Dudley Dursley. I wasn't told a thing about my parents except that they died in a car crash and that I was forced upon them. I wasn't aware of my magical heritage until my Hogwarts Acceptance Letter arrived to which it took hundreds of letter and a visit from Hagrid for my relatives to permit me to attend Hogwarts. Aunt Petunia holds resentment towards my mother for some unknown reason and like you told it out on me"** He took another sip before added **"It was quite a shock when I went from being invisible one day to finding out that a whole community that I knew nothing about knew more about me than** **I** **did about myself".**

" **Sounds like the same old Tuney. I wasn't aware that you had been placed with Petunia. I know the woman when I was a child. Your mother introduced us. She and I lived in the same neighbourhood as children. Petunia was envious of your mother, she was prettier and more talented than her. When Lily left Hogwarts Petunia was left behind. She hated your mother because of the attention she received from her parents at having a witch in the family. Petunia could never step out from behind her little sister's shadow. Lily tried to reconcile with Petunia. She** **even** **invited her to the wedding. But Petunia didn't want anything to do with her or our** **kind** **. It is no surprise to me that she takes out her bitter resentment for her sister out on you"** Professor Snape said dryly. **"I suppose** **one could say** **I** **have been** **guilty of the same crime".**

" **Could tell me about them. I would really appreciate it. If not my father than perhaps my mother sir?",**

Professor Snape leaned back his black eyes flared in anger **"I have no fond memories of your father, Mr. Potter. He and his merry band of misfits were bullies and trouble makers who made my time here at Hogwarts as an adolescence a living hell".**

" **I understand sir, Dudley is the same. He and his goons made my early childhood years just as miserable I'm sure. Please sir, bare that in mind that regardless of my physical appearance I cannot and will not allow you or anyone else to replace me with my parents.** **I will never be James Potter nor Lily Potter for that matter. I never got the chance to know my parents and what I do know of them is rather bias** **"** He sighed **"All I** **want** **is a chance to prove myself and to step out from under** **the** **shadow** **of the-boy-who-lived and just be Harry** **sir,".**

" **I shall try to reserve judgement on you, Mr. Potter. Prove yourself to me in class. I expect you to excel not only in my course, but in every course that you take during your six years at Hogwarts it is an expectation I hold for all my Slytherins.** **D** **espite the crest you were on your robes are.** **I know now that you are a true Slytherin.** **However if you show an ounce of unwarranted arrogance that your father so proudly wore, your life here at Hogwarts shall not be pleasant"** The man's voice lowered into a harsh growl at the end, his teeth bared and eye unforgiving. Harry wondered whether or not the man had any vampire blood in him. He sure was acting like he did with his predatory demeanour and teeth bared at him.

Harry nodded solemnly and rose from his seat after draining the rest of his tea in one gulp **"Yes, sir, Is there anything else you wished to discuss with me, before I leave for the express?".**

" **Indeed Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?".**

Harry lip twitched **"** **Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death".**

The man nodded sharply **"And if I asked you to go find a bezoar. Where would you look?".**

" **In a well stocked Apothecary sir, however I do not believe that is what you meant. I would find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. However might I add that the bezoar is in fact not an actual stone. It's more like a hairball usually made of hair, plant fibre, or similar indigestible matter that stays in the gut of an animal and forms a hard ball"** He said adding a little humour despite the seriousness of their prior conversation.

" **Correct again, Let's see if you can answer this one right. What's is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?".**

" **I believe that was a trick question sir, Monkshood and Wolfbane are the same plant. But have a different name. You forgot to mention Aconite sir, as the plant is also known most commonly by that name and I also know that despite being the same plant different parts are used to brew different potions. Aconite root is used to make Wolfsbane Potion, Wolfbane is used commonly in Wideye Potion and Monkshood is used to make pain-reliever draught".**

" **I see you've finally had the sense to cracked open a book, Mr. Potter. Tell me this If one wanted to create 'The Elixir of Life,' one would need?".**

" **That is an easy one, given I've spent most of the time researching Nicholas Flamel that to brew the elixir of life one would require The Philosopher's Stone that extends the life of the drinker, for as long as they keep drinking it. Any person who relies on the Elixir will die if they cannot obtain more Elixir before the last quantity imbibed wears off. The Elixir does not make the drinker truly immortal, but only lengthens the lifespan. It is still possible that someone who has taken the Elixir may still die of illness or injury"** He said in depth. **"** **Further more I presume that because Quillmort wanted it. Because the elixir has the ability to somehow reincarnate a disembodied yet earthbound soul, mostly due to the powerful magical, life-based properties"**. He said in depth. 

" **Then how about a hard question then, Mr. Potter. Which potion has these few ingredients Lacewing Flies, Leeches, Powdered Bicorn Horn, Knotgrass, Fluxweed, Shredded Boomslang Skin, and a bit of a person of choice".**

" **Polyjuice potion that allows the someone to temporarily assume the form of another person depending on how well it has been brewed, may last anything from between ten minutes and twelve hours. You can change age, sex and race by taking the Polyjuice Potion, but not animals nor can you take the form of non-humans or half-humans. However might I add that I am curious, sir to the result of using a hair of a Metamorphmagus or Animagi and weather or not it would work on a Metamorphmagus".**

Snape was mildly impressed at the level of detail the snake in lion's skin had given. He expected that answer from his sixth years **"Last question Mr. Potter, what is the name if the law that dictates how to brew antidotes?".**

" **Golpalott's Third Law sir, the potion maker must find that single ingredient which, when added to the blended antidotes, transforms them near-alchemically into a combined whole which will counteract the entire blended poison. Simply put, according to this law, a true antidote to a blended poison is more than the sum of its parts"** He paused for a moment **"In simpler terms as to how I understand it myself is the existence of this law relates to the concept of synergy, or the idea that a whole product is greater than the sum of its parts. In particular, it brings to mind drug synergy; the combined effect of multiple drugs taken simultaneously is often greater than the effects of taking those same drugs separately".**

" **I must say, Mr. Potter I am impressive with your answer. My seventh years struggle to define Golpalott's Third Law. It would seem that you do in fact possess the predisposition that is the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. It maybe a good tactical advantage but you will stop holding back in your classes, Mr. Potter. Do not think I will not take points if I believe you are intentionally doing so. I shall be informing your head of house and the other professors about this this. You should think yourself lucky that I'm going to be lenient with you, Mr. Potter in not requesting you re-take all your exams".** That was the closet Harry knew that man would come to complimenting him. **"** **You're dismiss. Now go before you miss the express. I've had enough of your presence, for one year, Mr. Potter".**

Harry smiled **"I'll see you next term, Professor. I would hope on better terms".**

The outdoor train station. Students are walking around, getting in the train.

" **Come on now, hurry up. You'll be late. Train's leaving. Go on. Go on. Come on. Hurry up".**

Harry hands Hedwig to a train man, and walks to an open door of the train with Hermione. Hermione waves to Hagrid, who waves back. Hermione gets in the train.

" **Come on, Harry".**

" **One minute"** He walks over to Hagrid.

" **Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye, didja?"** Hagrid takes a red album out of his coat pocket and hands it to Harry. **"This is for you".**

Harry opens the album and sees a picture, moving, of him as a baby with his parents. They are all smiling and waving. Harry smiles.

" **Thanks, Hagrid"** He shakes Hagrid's hand, then hugs him tightly.

" **Oh. Go on...on with you"** Harry lets go.

Harry walks away, back to the train door where Hermione and Ron are waiting.

" **Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?".**

" **I'm not going home. Not really".**

The train whistles and they climb aboard. As the train starts to leave and the camera pans up over the whole scene, Harry waves out the window to Hagrid, who waves back and then waves more to other students.


End file.
